Scarlet and Fullbuster You and I
by Roxamine13
Summary: "Don't let your chance slip away. If it's the right time to say something to him/her, say it while you still have the chance."


**Title:** Scarlet and Fullbuster (You and I)

**Author Notes:** Hi! Thanks for clicking the link. This is my 2nd Fanfic… or I should say its songfic! So, I'm sorry if there would be wrong grammar here… The story came from the music video of **You and I** by Park Bom of 2ne1. So if you would like to know what the story is, please watch it. I added some story here so the characters will not be OOC. If you find some characters here that you would consider as OOC, I'm sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I'm neither Hiro Mashima nor Park Bom, so I won't claim to own Fairy Tail and the music you and I.

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship and I think its Angst… but don't you worry; it will not make you cry. (Oneshot)

**Note:** Dreams and Flashbacks are in Italics. Enjoy :D

* * *

**So the story begins here….**

_It's autumn. The leaves are falling to the ground, and you will see a beautiful Sun set._

_In the Church…._

_ The sound is like the sound of wedding. The two mages standing in front facing each other, while the priest at their side and the two cute flower girls at the other side. The girl is wearing her beautiful white wedding gown with a bouquet of beautiful flowers in her hands. She's pretty, and her hair color is Scarlet. The guy in front of her is wearing a Black wedding Tuxedo. He is a handsome Dark-haired guy. And as you know, it's Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet. _

_ As you see, it's their wedding day; they are staring at each other while smiling. The priest said "you may kiss the bride" and so, they kiss. Then, they go outside of the church and ride on a motorbike. Erza is on the back of gray and she is hugging him tighter. The motorbike is moving until they are floating and you will see at the background was a big moon._

"_**No Matter what happens**_

_**Even when the sky is falling down**_

_**I'll promise you**_

_**That I'll never let you go"**_

_Oh wait! They're floating?_

The scarlet- haired girl is sitting on a chair and the thing in front of her was a table. Her right elbow is on the table and her chin was on her right hand, she is smiling, her eyes were closed and she looks like she is daydreaming. Oh wait, it is night already. Her right hand falls so her head falls too. So her eyes open and she smile again because of what she dreamed.

Then, she leaves where she was and rides her motorbike. Her scarlet hair was dancing in the air and you will see her beautiful smiling face. And then, she goes to the cupcake shop where she is working for to get some jewels. She is looking at the cupcake book and looking for some yummy flavors for the cupcake; she picks what flavor she likes for the cupcake.

After she finishes picking the flavors for cupcakes, she leaves the shop. She rides her motorbike and she will go to the church. Then, her scarlet hair was blown by the wind and you will see her beautiful face again. While she is riding her motorbike, she notices something so she stops at one store and she is looking at the mini Christmas tree that is displayed in the store. Then, she smiles at it.

….

She entered the church, then she goes to one room and she opens the door. The wall of that room is colored light blue, and when you enter there, you will see a bed, and a mini table beside that bed, a chair in front of that mini table, a television in front of the bed that is leaning on the wall, a video game in front of television and a wheelchair besides the door. She opens the door smiling and looking at the boy sitting on the bed writing something in his brown notebook. She waved her right hand just like saying hi! And the boy stops writing and look at her while smiling. Then he put his brown notebook on the table.

The girl entered the room and invites the guy to play video games; they sit on the floor and start playing racing. They lift the joystick up at the same then moving their body left to right and right to left as they move the car. Then, Erza kicks Gray's leg so that he will lose control but it didn't work. Then, Gray won the race and Erza frowned then pushes him to the wall.

After playing, they went outside the room and went to the second floor of the church. Gray is sitting on a wheelchair and Erza is standing in his back, they were facing the front inside the church (where the priest is speaking). Then Erza looks at Gray and she remembers that it's her fault why gray can't walk anymore. Then they hold hands and Erza hug Gray at the back.

* * *

**_(Flashback) It happened 1 year ago….._**

_Gray and Erza went to a mission so far away from the guild. They take the S-class mission. When they arrive in the small town, the town is attacked by so many scary monsters. So the two strong mages start fighting with those monsters. They defeated the other monster and only 10 monsters left. Erza handle the 5 monsters while Gray handles the other 5 monsters. The 5 monsters make a circle and Erza is inside of it. She is fighting them all, and when she fights only 1 monster left, she didn't saw/notice the other 1 monster that Gray handled is going to her, then when she defeated the 1 monster she handled, the monster is attacking her by axe. She almost hit by axe but somebody push her and the one who push her got hit by that axe in his legs. It's Gray! The one got hit by that axe! Then Erza screamed and defeat the monster then she goes to Gray and Started to cry._

_ Their mission was done, they defeated all the monsters, and then they claimed their reward. Erza gave Gray a piggyback ride and they went to the nearest hospital. The rewards that they got to the mission were used for the hospital expense so they have no jewels left. (Jewels=Money)_

_ The priest looks at the two mages and he notice that they were new here, it's his first time to see their face in that town. "Maybe they're from the other town" he thought. The priest goes to the two mages and asks. Erza answered the priest that they are from the other town and they only go here for a mission. The priest looks at the guy; he has a bandage on his legs. Then the priest asks, "Do you have any shelter to stay?" "No, we don't have jewels anymore." She answered. "Then, you can stay at the church, we have a room there, but it's only one room, is it okay?" "Oh thanks! Yeah, it's okay, thank you very much." She answered and the priest smiled. "Follow me!" Then, Erza and Gray followed the priest until they arrived at the church. They entered the church and the priest showed the room. It's only 1 bed. Then Erza helps Gray go to the bed and return to the door of the room. She thanked the priest again, and the priest smiled then goes back to his own room. The next day, Erza is finding a job and she stops at a cupcake store, then she asks the cashier about the paper that was posted outside the shop, and the cashier asks, "You're finding a job? So, do you know how to bake cupcakes?" And Erza nodded. The cashier went to the office and called the manager, she whispered something to the manager. Then the manager said "you'll start working tomorrow." Then the manager leaves. Erza was shock, she's accepted immediately? Then the cashier said to Erza, "I told the manager that you're the one who save our town, so she accepted you." Then Erza's eyes widen and she replied, "Thank you!"_

**_(End of Flashback)_**

* * *

**The next day…. It's a day before Christmas!**

Erza starts baking cupcakes and cake. She's wearing apron and a small crown in her head. She's baking, and then she puts different flavor in each cupcake. After she finished baking cupcake, she then started in baking the small round cake, and then she puts the icing of it and writes "Merry Christmas!"

**...**

Gray is sitting on his wheelchair, he's on the park. He is facing a stair and looks at the end of it. Then he touches the wheel of his wheelchair to move it backward. He is trying to go down there, he moves forward, but he jumps before his wheelchair fall down to the stairs and then he's lying down on the floor. He stands up and tries to walk.

He went to the church by walking, he entered the room and find out that Erza is sleeping on the bed. Then he sat at the chair and he stared at her, she was sleeping, then he smiled. He took his brown notebook on the mini table with pencil and draw Erza while sleeping, after that he is done drawing. He put his brown notebook on the top of the table. He stares at Erza again, she is smiling, and then he smile too.

Erza woke up and he saw gray staring at her smiling, and she gets up fast and sat on the bed. She looked to her surrounding and she thought to herself that she fell asleep on Gray's bed. While she is looking at her surroundings, she notice a brown notebook on the top of the table and took it, then gray was shocked and snatched the notebook, but Erza didn't let go of the notebook and pull it to her, and then gray accidentally let go of the notebook and fell on the chair.

It's Christmas Eve! It's winter so it's snowing. They went to the rooftop and Erza's hands are covering Gray's Eyes. Then she uncovered his eyes. Gray saw there a motorbike with red and white balloons, and then there were cupcakes with different flavors and cake on the table. He is sitting on his wheelchair and he is facing a big board with something black covering it. Then Erza turn the lights of her motorbike and the light is facing the big board. Erza took the big paint brush roll and removed the black that was covering the board, and then Gray's Eyes Widen and he is shock on what he saw. When Erza removed the black on the board, you will see an image of a Christmas tree with blinking lights. And Erza jumps up and down while waving her hand. Gray is touch of what Erza is doing, she surprises him, and Gray started to cry, just like tears of joy. This is the one of his best day ever! With Erza. Yeah… Erza, the one he secretly loves.

* * *

**...**

Many days past and it's spring now. Many plants and flowers are growing again. You will see a wind mill and a grassy hill. Erza is walking at a grassy hill and her scarlet hair was dancing in the air. She is holding Gray's brown notebook. She is going to her motorbike that was park beside the tree. Then, she leans to the side of the motorbike and put the notebook on it. The pages of the notebook were blown by the wind, and when the wind stop, the pages stop moving and you will see the page where gray draw Erza while sleeping. And under that drawing, you will see at note, it says, "The girl I loved is sleeping with her perfect smile." Then Erza took the notebook and hug it. And she decided to go back to the Guild.

"_**Just You and I,**_

_**Forever and Ever"**_

* * *

**...**

At the front of the guild, she parks her motorbike. Then she entered the guild. The guild was noisy as always, but when Erza entered, all eyes were at her. It's been one year since Erza and Gray went to a mission alone. They all gasps. Lucy, Happy, Natsu, and Mira went to Erza and hug her and then sat on the bar. The others were crying, the others were partying, and they miss the strict s class mage and the ice pervert. But wait, they notice that only Erza returned. Where is Gray? They start asking Erza, "What Happened?" "Why are you gone this whole year?" "Where is Gray?"

Erza's face turns from happy to sad. Yeah… What happened to Gray? The tears from her eyes started to fall. All of the fairies eyes widen and their faces turned sad. Then Erza started to talk. "He died." then she cries more. All of the fairies cry and start asking, "What happened? Why he died?" and Erza's fist close tighter. "It's my fault. I'm sorry!" "Tell us Erza! What happen to Gray!" shout Natsu. Then Erza told what happened, he got injured because of her, and then they live there because of that.

"I think Erza; it's not your fault. Gray did that because he wants to save you!" Mira said. "And you took care of him right?" Lucy added. "You know Erza, Gray has feelings for you. He is so happy just like crazy when you said that you and him will go to a mission ALONE." Natsu said. Erza's eyes widen. 'Gray has feeling s for me?' she thought. Then she cries more because she has a feeling for him too but it's too late now to say it. She started to love him when he saw her crying at the riverbank. That day, she will never forget that there is someone who is worried at her. And he was her first friend in fairy tail. "Why I'm stupid?" she said. Natsu, Lucy and Mira are confused. Why the great Titania will say it to herself? "Hey! Don't move. Wait for me!" Then Erza runs outside the guild. The 3 mages were more confused. Then Erza went back to the bar and sits. She is looking for something in that brown notebook. She stops turning the page and she found a drawing. It's her, sleeping. Then she read the note under the drawing. Her face is smiling again and the other 3 mages look at what Erza is looking for. Then Erza read the other page and it's all about him and her. The first page is a story that Cana is reading the fortune of Gray and she says that it's his lucky day. He said back that he lose his wallet, then his clothes were missing and other bad happen that day until the girl with white cloth arrive. And every last to a story is a comment, so Erza read it. "Is she my lucky charm?" the comment said. The last story he wrote was the story that happened this last Christmas and last quotes saying, "I was surprise because of what Erza did. She made that day the best day ever! That's why I love you Erza. But I didn't do anything, if I can go back at that day, I will kiss her on her cheeks for return."

**...**

"I love you too Gray. I'll never say 'goodbye' to you, even when this world ends." she says, and then she smiled.

_**"Don't let your chance slip away.**_

_**If it's the right time to say something to him/her,**_

_**Say it while you still have the chance."**_

**The End… :D**

* * *

**Author Notes: **Sorry if the ending sucks. I don't know how to end the story. Thank you very much for reading it. Please Review so I can improve my writings. Haha... Any Reviews are accepted! Even if it's bad or good! Special thanks to Lolo Faceruiner for correcting my grammar :P

So the one that the boy writes in his notebook, I didn't understand it because I'm not Korean. So I change it, sorry. But please Review! And thank you again :D

By the way, Are Author Notes not allowed here? Oh! If it's not allowed. Sorry! .

GRAYZA needs more love! As everybody (GrayZa fan) say it!


End file.
